De ce qu'il s'est réellement passé en Aspremont
by Layla Guilden
Summary: Prenez la "Chanson d'Aspremont", sorte de 'prequel' médiévale à la "Chanson de Roland". Prenez ensuite 3 fan de yaoi en cours d'ancien français, sachant que l'une d'entre elles est écrivain de fanfictions. Qu'arrivera-t-il à ce pauvre texte médiéval? Pairings : Naimes/Balan ; Ogier/Charlemagne/Roland.
1. Chapter 1

**De ce qu'il s'est réellement passé en Aspremont**

_Bonjour à tous! Voilà une fanfiction qui va passer complètement inaperçu dans la marée des fandoms... Mais qu'importe! C'est un travail littéraire auquel je tiens et que je veux partager (et qui m'a mise en retard pour l'écriture de mes autres fanfictions... honte sur moi ). Cette fanfiction est née d'un délire en cours d'ancien français, et j'en ai fait un texte qui contient une version "améliorée" de la "Chanson d'Aspremont". Pour vous situer, c'est une chanson de geste écrite après la "Chanson de Roland" mais qui se situe bien avant dans la chronologie (Olivier ne fait donc pas partie de l'histoire, il n'a pas encore rencontré Roland! ;) ). Je vous laisse découvrir le texte!_

_Fanfiction écrite à l'attention de ChibiKitsu, pour son anniversaire :)_

**Chapitre 1**

Ce jour-là, la cour du roi Charlemagne était en liesse, car tout le peuple s'apprêtait à célébrer la Pentecôte. Pour faire de cette fête un moment exceptionnel, le roi Charles fit préparer un festin pour les barons qui le servaient, et ils se réunirent pour partager le repas ensemble.

À la droite du roi se tenait le duc Naimes, son conseiller, son ami, qui lui était très cher. Naimes était un homme droit, qui conseillait le roi de manière à ce que la justice soit toujours rendue avec équité, que les veuves ne soient jamais déshéritées, que les nobles puissent se mettre au service de Charles. Il avait la flatterie en horreur, et son amour pour le bien et la droiture le poussait à vouloir voir les méchants abandonner leurs vices au profit de la foi.

Si les Francs et leur roi aimaient ce bon conseiller, c'était aussi parce que Naimes était un très bel homme d'une trentaine d'années, grand et à la peau très pâle. Ses cheveux d'un brun profond retombaient en longues boucles sur ses épaules, et ses yeux, d'un vert intense, étaient toujours pleins d'amour pour celui qu'il regardait. Toujours célibataire à un âge où la plupart des hommes étaient déjà maris et pères, il se dévouait corps et âme à son roi et à son peuple, prêt à risquer sa vie pour la gloire de Dieu.

À la gauche du roi se tenait Ogier, qui lui était très cher. Charles ne le laissait jamais partir très loin de lui, ni très longtemps, tout comme son neveu Roland, assis de l'autre côté d'Ogier. Tous trois étaient très proches, et se retrouvaient souvent, ce qui faisait sourire les autres barons.

Le dîner était merveilleux. Tout le monde riait, savourant les dernières cuillerées de son dessert, lorsqu'un valet entra par une petite porte et vint glisser quelques mots à l'oreille du roi.

"Barons!", dit-il, "Un messager demande audience. Tenez-vous droits et fiers, et faites honneur à votre roi!"

Aussitôt, les conversations cessèrent, et les barons reprirent leur air grave et noble, prêts à montrer la grandeur des Francs. On ouvrit les portes de la grande salle, et le messager Balan fit son entrée.

oOoOoOo

Balan était un roi sarrasin au service d'Agolant et de son fils Eaumont, qui avaient pris la Calabre et la tenaient entre leurs mains. Courtois et respectueux, il était un homme de bien, et reconnu comme tel. Il n'était pas très grand, par rapport aux imposants guerriers francs, mais de bonne taille selon les critères de son peuple. Sa chevelure noire soulignait les contours de son visage hâlé, et il avait les yeux bleus, ce qui était, dans son pays, une chose rare, et considérée comme source de malheur.

Il s'approcha de Charles et s'adressa à lui en ces termes :

"Shalom Aleichem, Roi des Francs, Empereur Charlemagne. Mon roi, Agolant, et son honorable fils, Eaumont, m'envoient vous faire part de leur volonté de vous défier. Ils se trouvent en Calabre, sous l'Aspremont, depuis lequel on peut voir la Sicile, et vous proposent de tenter de la leur reprendre. Mon roi espère triompher de vous, et prouver de ce fait que Mahomet est plus puissant que votre Dieu!"

À ces mots, le roi, qui était déjà très en colère, entra dans une rage noire.

"J'ai entendu plus qu'assez de ces calembredaines! Qu'on se saisisse de cette engeance diabolique!"

"Seigneur!", intervint Naimes, "Le messager n'est que le véhicule de la provocation, pas son auteur. Respectez celui qui met sa vie au service de la parole d'autrui, Sire, car il s'expose à bien des dangers."

Les barons, en admiration devant la sagesse de Naimes, encouragent leur roi à écouter son conseil.

"Laissez-moi être son hôte, mon roi", continua Naimes, "car la route est longue jusqu'en Calabre, où il doit retourner."

Balan était ébloui par le calme et la sagesse qui émanaient de l'impassible conseiller. Lorsque Naimes se leva et se dirigea vers lui, il ne put s'empêcher d'être charmé par sa prestance, son équilibre, sa grâce, et soufflé devant tant de beauté.

"Quel est ton nom, messager du roi païen Agolant?", demanda doucement Naimes.

"Mon nom est Balan, gentilhomme. Quel est le tien?"

"Je suis le duc Naimes, et aujourd'hui, tu demeureras chez moi. Viens!"

Sous les regards des barons et du roi, le sage conseiller et le messager païen sortirent de la salle pour entrer dans les entrailles du château.

oOoOoOo

Ils parcoururent les couloirs du palais royal, et atteignirent bientôt une porte de chêne dont la poignée, finement travaillée, était dorée. Le duc l'ouvrit et fit signe à son invité d'entrer.

Les tapisseries, comme les draps de lit et les coussins, couvraient toutes les nuances du jaune or au rouge grenat. La chambre toute entière semblait léchée par les flammes d'un immense brasier, et le rayon de soleil qui s'était glissé à l'intérieur en passant par une minuscule fenêtre faisait vibrer les couleurs des rideaux du lit à baldaquin.

"Quelle pièce magnifique!", s'exclama Balan, tout à fait apaisé par la chaleur du lieu.

Naimes lui répondit d'un sourire, et lui fit signe de prendre place à ses côtés sur les coussins qui garnissaient le sol, dans un coin de la pièce.

"Traitez-vous toujours les païens de passage avec autant de respect, vous les chrétiens?"

"Je préfère", répondit Naimes, "juger un homme à sa valeur véritable que de le traiter différemment selon la foi qu'il a embrassée."

Il y avait tant de douceur dans cette assertion que Balan s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir provoqué son hôte. Terriblement gêné, il baissa les yeux sur ses mains, serrées sur ses genoux. Naimes se laissa aller à sourire.

"Si tu te reproches toi-même ton comportement, c'est que tu admets que ta remarque était ridicule. Quel caractère impétueux que le tien!"

Balan leva les yeux vers le duc et il lui rendit son sourire. L'homme était bon, juste, et d'agréable compagnie, ce qui détendait le roi sarrasin.

"L'impétuosité de la jeunesse, j'en ai bien peur!", rit-il. "Mon père est passé de vie à trépas en laissant à mes vingt ans la charge d'un royaume. Je ne pense pas être un mauvais roi, mais cette tâche demande une sagesse que je n'ai pas."

"Tu es lucide, j'apprécie cela. Qu'importe que tu sois si jeune, puisque tu as les yeux bien ouverts, et que tu restes alerte!"

Balan fut à nouveau surpris par les mots de Naimes, et par sa courtoisie. Ils parlèrent de différentes choses, du paysage de la Calabre, de leurs rois respectifs, de leurs terres. Puis, le messager adressa au duc une question qui, depuis un moment déjà, occupait son esprit.

"Dis-moi", commença-t-il, "comment est votre Dieu? Quel est l'idéal de votre foi? On nous a dit tant de mal de vous, chrétiens, et pourtant, nous voici en pleine conversation, discutant aimablement l'un avec l'autre! Quels autres mensonges ne nous a-t-on pas racontés!"

"La courtoisie, l'amabilité, ne sont pas des affaires de foi", lui répondit le chrétien, avec un regard bienveillant. "Quant à notre Dieu, je ne puis que te parler du plus grand de ses commandements, qui est celui de l'amour. Dieu nous demande de nous aimer les uns les autres comme il nous a aimés, sans jugement, et sans limite."

"Mais vous ne pouvez-vous aimer qu'entre chrétiens?"

Le duc se mit à rire.

"Parbleu! Bien sûr que non! Mais il faut qu'il y ait de l'amour en l'autre aussi pour que cela fonctionne. Peu de gens de ton peuple prennent le temps de s'arrêter pour nous parler, et chercher de l'amour dans les yeux de quelqu'un qui tient une épée… c'est suicidaire."

"C'est ce que les miens disent de vous aussi, que vous mettez votre lame à nu avant votre âme."

"Oui", soupira Naimes, "là est le problème. Si personne ne fait le premier pas, qu'importe que Dieu soit à nos côtés ou pas, rien de bon ne sortira de cette guerre, si elle a lieu."

Le silence tomba sur la pièce, le temps que les mots du Franc fassent leur chemin dans le cœur du sarrasin.

"Dis-moi, Naimes", finit-il par dire, "peut-on considérer que nous nous sommes arrêtés pour nous parler?"

"Bien sûr."

"Crois-tu qu'il y ait de l'amour en moi?"

Le duc regarda intensément son invité avant de lui répondre.

"Je le crois, oui, Balan."

"Alors, je veux te faire une promesse. Si la guerre a lieu et que je te croise dans la bataille, qu'importent Mahomet et ma foi : je suivrai l'inclination de mon âme, et je mettrai mon épée à ton service."

Balan s'était mis à genoux pour sceller son serment, et Naimes s'était levé pour venir lui prendre les mains.

"Je prendrai grand soin de cette promesse, jeune roi, car je sais que tu dis vrai. Relève-toi, Balan, et scelle tes mots aux miens."

Le jeune homme se releva et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Naimes, officialisant son serment.

"Repose-toi, à présent, car elle est longue, la route que tu as à faire demain."

Le jeune messager s'allongea sur les oreillers orangés et se laissa sombrer dans un profond sommeil, apaisé par la chaleur du lieu, sous le regard attendri du duc, qui caressait ses lèvres du bout des doigts.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, à l'aube, Balan quitta le château encore endormi, et Naimes le regarda s'éloigner puis disparaitre, se confondant avec l'horizon.

Le sage conseiller leva les yeux vers le ciel et adressa une prière muette à son Dieu, lui demandant de protéger le jeune homme du danger, et de ne pas mettre d'obstacles sur sa route. Puis, il repartit vers ses appartements, le cœur comprimé par un intense sentiment de vide.

Balan chevaucha sans s'arrêter du château de Charlemagne jusqu'en Aspremont, en Calabre. Lui et son cheval tinrent bon, vifs comme le vent, sans se soucier de la faim, de la soif, de la chaleur.

Enfin, ils firent halte devant le campement sarrasin. Pendant que l'on s'occupait de son cheval, il se dirigea vers la tente de son roi, les yeux baissés, pour que personnes ne soit maudit par ses prunelles azurées.

"Balan, enfin! Il t'en a fallu du temps pour revenir!"

"Shalom Aleichem, seigneur Eaumont", répondit Balan à son jeune interlocuteur.

"Alors, raconte! C'est comment chez les Francs? Ils mangent du serpent de mer et boivent le sang de leurs ennemis? Non, mieux! Ils mangent leurs ennemis? Raconte-moi, allez!"

Balan ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'excitation du jeune prince. Eaumont avait tout juste dix-sept ans, et il était l'une des rares personnes de son peuple à ne pas croire aux superstitions, et donc, à apprécier le messager. Il pouvait être très mature, mais en ce moment, il avait un regard d'enfant, le même que la veille de son adoubement. Balan trouvait que ça avait un côté adorable.

"Raconte!", insistait toujours Eaumont.

"D'accord, d'accord!", finit par céder le jeune roi. "Viens avec moi à l'ombre, sous cet arbre."

Ils s'installèrent, et le messager commença son récit.

"Le pays est vraiment magnifique! Il y a tant de verdure, partout, c'est si agréable! Le château du roi était somptueux, lui aussi, tellement majestueux!"

"Et les femmes, Balan? Elles sont comment, les chrétiennes?"

'Ce gosse et les femmes…'

"Il n'y avait pas de femmes dans la salle, désolé de te décevoir, Eaumont… Quand ils m'ont fait entrer, le roi était en train de manger avec ses barons. Il n'a pas aimé votre message. Il levait la main pour me frapper, mais son conseiller, Naimes, s'est interposé. Il a été courtois et accueillant avec moi, on a beaucoup discuté, et…"

"Discuté?", le coupa Eaumont, ébahi. "Discuté?! Tu as discuté avec un chrétien? Mais c'est le monde à l'envers! Ces types sont des barbares, leur Dieu n'arrive pas à la cheville de Mahomet, et toi tu converses tranquillement avec eux? Tu es fou, ma parole!"

"Eaumont, rien de tout cela n'est une question de foi! Les Francs sont braves, courtois, accueillants, et ils ne m'ont fait aucun mal!"

"Tu dis n'importe quoi! Les chrétiens sont cruels et vils, je les déteste! Et toi, tu les défends!"

"Ils ne méritent pas que tu aies des mots durs à leur égard, jeune prince!"

"Je vais aller parler de cela à mon père. Il va te remettre dans le droit chemin, tu vas voir!"

"Eaumont, attends!"

Mais le jeune fils d'Agolant n'écoutait plus son ami le messager. Il courrait vers la tente de son père, inconscient des dangers auxquels il allait exposer le jeune roi.

oOoOoOo

Dans sa tente, Agolant attendait le retour de Balan avec une impatience empreinte d'irritation. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de patient, et l'attente lui était insupportable.

Il se mit à faire les cent pas, pestant contre les chrétiens, et priant tout bas pour qu'ils n'aient pas molesté son messager. Une voix le fit sortir de sa réflexion.

"Père! Je dois vous parler, Père!"

Le roi sarrasin leva les yeux au ciel. Son fils venait, sans doute, lui parler de sa nouvelle conquête, de sa petite bouche gourmande et de ses yeux incroyables…

"Fils", commença-t-il, presque à court de patience, "je ne suis actuellement pas dans une disposition d'esprit qui me permette de prêter attention à tes innombrables déboires amoureux, aussi te saurais-je gré de quitter ma tente!"

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, il avait hurlé à la fin. Ça lui avait fait un bien fou! Mais son fils était toujours là, et il continuait à parler.

"Balan est rentré, père!", annonça le jeune homme.

"Aaah, enfin! Où est-il? Dis-lui que je l'attends ici!"

"Il est dehors, Père. Il me parlait de son voyage, et il m'a dit qu'il avait apprécié son séjour chez les chrétiens! Vous vous rendez compte, Père? Il les a même défendus quand je les ai insultés, eux et leur Dieu!"

C'est le moment que choisit Balan pour entrer dans la tente. Il avait entendu la fin de la réplique du prince, et Agolant avait l'air de ne pas avoir apprécié l'information.

"Tiens, Balan…", susurra le roi. "Justement, mon bien-aimé fils me rapportait quelque chose de tout à fait intéressant à ton propos. Aurais-tu laissé l'un de ces démons te convertir, mon fidèle allié? Serais-tu maudit pour de bon, infâme rejeton de l'Enfer?"

"Mon roi", répondit calmement Balan, "je n'ai jamais laissé entendre une telle chose. J'ai en effet exprimé un grand respect pour ceux qui m'ont accueilli, mais ne dois-je pas ce respect à celui qui me reçoit, quel qu'il soit? Et ne dois-je pas, si l'hôte a été exemplaire, en faire part aux autres autour de moi, pour qu'il soit apprécié à sa juste valeur?"

"Mais, Balan!", intervint Eaumont. "Tu as aussi défendu leur Dieu, et leur foi!"

"Pas du tout, mon prince. J'ai dit que la courtoise n'était pas une affaire de foi, ce qui est tout à fait différent."

Agolant jeta à son fils un regard noir.

"Jeune homme", lui dit-il, "il va falloir apprendre à contrôler cette précipitation et cet emportement qui te caractérisent. J'aurais tué cet homme pour sa trahison alors qu'il n'était coupable que de gratitude! Excuse-toi auprès de lui!"

Eaumont, légèrement honteux, s'approcha de son ami et bafouilla un mot d'excuse que le jeune roi accepta. Quand le prince eu quitté en courant la tente paternelle, Agolant fit asseoir Balan pour qu'il lui fasse, sans quitter le sol des yeux, le récit de son voyage en Douce France.

oOoOoOo

Charles, conseillé par ses barons, avait pour sa part décidé de se rendre en Aspremont pour combattre ceux qui l'avaient défié. Avec la bénédiction du Pape, il envoya ses fidèles vassaux rassembler leurs hommes et se préparer pour la guerre. Il convoqua ensuite le brave Turpin, homme d'Eglise et combattant farouche, pour lui demander d'aller parler pour lui à Girard de Vienne, baron ô combien indépendant qui refusait de se soumettre à l'autorité de son roi.

À quelques couloirs de la salle où se passait l'entrevue, Naimes dressait la liste des hommes qu'il allait emmener, et hésitait à prendre avec lui Richier, qui, bien qu'homme de valeur, n'avait pas encore fait ses preuves comme guerrier.

Le duc avait également la tête remplie des mots d'un certain jeune roi, de son visage, de la sensation de ses lèvres… Il s'égara si bien que la liste de noms qu'il était en train de rédiger fut bientôt délaissée, et que la plume se lança dans une danse qui calligraphiait le nom de Balan.

On frappa brusquement à la porte, et Naimes sursauta.

"Entrez!", dit-il néanmoins, dissimulant son parchemin au regard.

"Naimes, mon fidèle conseiller", commença Charles, "j'en ai fini avec ce brave Turpin. Il va aller raisonner le Bourguignon et emmener les plus jeunes à Laon. Es-tu prêt à partir?"

"Oui, Seigneur, j'ai presque fini de rassembler mes hommes, il ne me reste que l'un ou l'autre détail à régler. Vouliez-vous me dire autre chose, mon roi?"

"Je voulais juste que tu saches que j'emmenais Ogier avec moi, mais que j'ai suivi ton conseil en ce qui concerne mon neveu. Même si cela me serre le cœur, je dois me résoudre à laisser Roland avec les plus jeunes, tu as raison."

"Je suis ravi de l'apprendre, mon roi. Mais ne vous faites pas trop de souci pour lui : il a avec lui des amis fidèles qui lui tiendront compagnie."

"Espérons, Naimes, espérons!"

Sur ces derniers mots, Charles s'en fut, et Naimes griffonna sans trop d'enthousiasme les noms de ceux qui l'accompagneraient, avant de sortir annoncer sa décision.

La guerre était en marche.

oOoOoOo

Dans une tente d'un camp païen, quelque part en Calabre, un jeune homme aux yeux d'azur repensait aux yeux verts d'un certain conseiller franc, à ses mains dans les siennes, à la douceur de ses lèvres… Il se laissait aller à une délicieuse rêverie, pensait déjà à sa trahison, à ce serment qu'il allait honorer. Il n'avait pas été rejeté par les Francs à cause de ses yeux. Certains, même, avaient les yeux aussi bleus que lui, et mangeaient à la table du roi, alors qu'il ne pouvait même pas garder la tête haute dans les rues!

Il repensait aussi aux mots de Naimes, à ce qu'il avait dit de sa foi. S'il suffisait d'aimer, après tout, pourquoi pas? Il pourrait l'aimer, d'ailleurs, Naimes… Ce serait si simple d'aimer un homme si doux, si juste, si beau. Oui, vraiment, il serait si simple de se laisser convaincre par le vert de ces yeux…

"Balan!", appela la voix d'Eaumont, à l'extérieur de la tente.

Le jeune roi soupira. Depuis qu'il était rentré, il recevait chaque jour la visite du fils de son souverain, qui venait lui parler de filles, de femmes, de leurs yeux et de leur peau, de leur sourire… Et lui n'en pouvait plus de ces histoires, il voulait la paix, pour une fois, et il allait faire semblant de dormir pour qu'Eaumont et ses chimères le laissent tranquille.

"Balan!", appela encore Eaumont, "Ma mère est arrivée au campement avec ses suivantes, mon père demande que tu viennes la saluer!"

Le soupir que poussa le messager fut plus long et plus las que le précédent. Il détestait la reine Saïda. Elle était trop belle, d'abord, et trop fausse, ensuite. Elle n'était reine que de nom, car elle ne prêtait aucune attention à ses sujets. Seules ses toilettes lui étaient dignes d'intérêt, et elle méprisait tout ce qui n'était pas au moins aussi noble qu'elle. Autant dire que Balan, du haut de sa malédiction, était la victime toute désignée des sarcasmes de cette peste aux cheveux de miel et aux yeux d'un noir profond.

Il se leva, résigné, et rejoignit au dehors son jeune compagnon.

"Ah, tout de même!", le taquina Eaumont. "Allez, viens!"

Il prit la main du jeune roi et l'entraina vers la tente où demeuraient ses parents.

oOoOoOo

Saïda, reine des quarante déserts et souveraine des oasis, était étendue au milieu des coussins orangés qui garnissaient l'un des coins de la tente. Ses cheveux, d'un brun doré, se répandaient en une masse lumineuse autour de sa tête et ses yeux d'un noir de nuit brillaient d'une malice abreuvée de méchanceté.

"Aaah, Balan!", susurra-t-elle. "Exactement l'homme que je voulais voir! Mais où sont tes manières, jeune roi, tu ne salues pas ta souveraine?"

"Shalom Aleichem", commença Balan, les dents serrées et les yeux baissés, "divine reine des terres de sable et des eaux du désert. Que toutes les bénédictions de Mahomet pleuvent sur votre souveraine personne."

"Shalom Aleichem, roi maudit des espaces où rien ne pousse et des terres stériles. Que jamais ton infamie ne vienne contaminer notre fortune!"

Balan se retenait de serrer les poings et de laisser apparaitre sa colère. Dans ces moments-là, il avait souvent envie de s'arracher les yeux. Mais quand la colère prenait le dessus, il se prenait à avoir sur le bout de la langue une malédiction qu'il aurait bien lancée pour le plaisir de voir les yeux d'encre s'écarquiller d'horreur.

Il ne pouvait pourtant pas répliquer, car son royaume serait écrasé par un mot de la reine s'il le faisait. Il avait peu de terres, mais des gens y vivaient, et il devait à ces personnes le sacrifice de sa fierté. C'était cela, aussi, être un bon roi : faire passer les intérêts de son peuple avant les siens. Et il serait l'esclave d'Agolant, de sa femme et de son fils jusqu'à la fin de cette guerre. Ensuite, il serait libre, et son peuple avec lui.

"Tu as de la chance", reprit Saïda. "Puisque tu es revenu parmi nous pendant mon absence, je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire concernant ta tendresse peu naturelle pour les chrétiens. Si l'on m'avait consultée, j'aurais demandé à ce que tu sois puni par le fouet pour tes propos."

Balan déglutit difficilement, mais il garda le silence. Il avait en effet eu énormément de chance : les châtiments de Saïda étaient souvent exécutés par ses propres bourreaux, et ils avaient la réputation d'être sans merci.

"Alors… Qui a semé dans ce qui te sert de cervelle les graines du doute? Une femme, peut-être?"

"Mère!", intervint Eaumont. "Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait rencontré aucune femme."

Balan ferma les yeux, qu'il avait simplement gardés baissés. Si le prince intervenait, il allait finir par parler de Naimes, et il ne pourrait cacher son attraction pour le conseiller franc s'il devait l'évoquer. Il était maudit, et on considérait qu'il était incapable d'aimer ; mais s'il aimait un chrétien, il serait traité comme un chien, battu, jeté sur les routes, et son pays serait mis à feu et à sang!

Le jeune homme prit la seule décision qu'il lui était possible de prendre dans une telle situation : il allait mentir.

"Mon prince", commença-t-il, "je ne vous ai pas vraiment dit la vérité. J'ai en effet croisé peu de femmes, mais il y en a une qui s'est trouvée sur ma route. Si je vous ai tu cette information, c'est parce que cette femme était si belle que, si je vous l'avais décrite, vous vous seriez précipité en terre de France pour l'enlever aux siens!"

La reine reporta son attention sur Balan, et un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage.

"Ainsi donc, tu t'es laissé convertir par une femme?"

"Non, ma reine, pas convertir, mais envouter! J'étais encore sous son emprise en revenant ici, mais c'est terminé maintenant. Les chrétiens qui m'ont accueilli ont certes été courtois, mais ils n'en restent pas moins des chrétiens!"

Satisfaite de sa réponse, Saïda le congédia afin de se retrouver seule avec son déraisonnable fils, qui parlait déjà de se rendre en France pour profiter de ses vins et de ses femmes.

oOoOoOo

L'armée de Charles se dirigeait lentement mais sûrement vers la Calabre, et passa pour cela par la ville de Laon, où le brave Turpin avait fait enfermer les jeunes gens, pour qu'ils ne commettent aucune folie. C'était sans compter la fougue de Roland et de ses compagnons, qui eurent vite fait de mettre leur geôlier hors d'état de nuire et qui se joignirent à l'armée sans perdre une minute.

Charles gardait près de lui Ogier, qui lui était cher, sans savoir que son neveu, qu'ils aimaient tous deux, les suivait de loin. À la gauche du roi, Naimes était plongé dans ses pensées, impatient de croiser à nouveau le chemin de Balan, dont l'image ne le quittait plus. Derrière eux, les guerriers, venus de partout en France (excepté de Bourgogne), trépignaient d'impatience et se préparaient au combat.

Les Francs se dirigeaient sans crainte vers la Calabre, car Dieu était avec eux, et ils savaient qu'ils auraient la victoire. Leur roi était un farouche combattant, et chacun d'entre eux se battrait avec autant de courage.

Ils marchèrent des jours et des jours, s'arrêtant peu, parlant beaucoup, encourageant ceux qui se laissaient envahir par la peur ou calmant l'excitation des plus impétueux. Et, après un voyage aussi long que tranquille, ils arrivèrent enfin en vue de l'Aspremont.

oOoOoOo

Alors qu'une partie de l'armée de Charles dressait un campement et s'occupait des vivres, le roi et ses barons continuaient à avancer vers la montagne, au pied de laquelle ils finirent par s'arrêter alors que la lune se levait.

"Mes chers barons", commença Charlemagne, "le camp païen est de l'autre côté de cette montagne. L'un d'entre vous doit se porter volontaire pour être mon messager auprès du roi sarrasin. Cette montagne est pleine de dangers, et seul un homme brave et vaillant pourra en venir à bout. Allons! Qui désire faire honneur à son roi?"

"Moi, sire", lui répondit Ogier.

"Non!", s'écria Charles. "Il n'est pas question que je prenne le risque de perdre quelqu'un qui m'est aussi précieux que toi, mon ami!"

Ogier, percevant la détresse de son roi, s'approcha de lui et lui prit doucement les mains, qu'il leva vers son visage, et il les baisa.

"Je ferai selon votre désir, mon roi", lui dit-il doucement.

Charles, soulagé, laissa échapper un soupir, puis il se tourna à nouveau vers ses barons, une des mains d'Ogier toujours prisonnière des siennes.

"Sire", commença Naimes, "j'ai parmi mes hommes un vassal fidèle qui n'a encore jamais prouvé sa valeur au combat. Laissez-lui cette chance de prouver qu'il est digne des couleurs qu'il porte!"

Richier, car il s'agissait de lui, s'avança vers Charles, qui le détailla des pieds à la tête avant de s'adresser à lui.

"Et bien, jeune homme, puisqu'il te faut faire tes preuves, voici mon message au roi païen : je l'attends de ce côté de la montagne. Qu'il vienne, ou qu'il me dise de venir le rejoindre. Va!"

Richier s'élança vers l'Aspremont pendant que le roi et ses barons installaient un campement de fortune, et que chacun pensait à la bataille à venir.

_La suite tout de suite après!_

_Si vous êtes tombé sur cette fic et que vous l'avez aimée... Review?_

_- Layla_


	2. Chapter 2

**De ce qu'il s'est réellement passé en Aspremont**

_Voilà la suite de cette "petite aventure" :) Comme je poste tout d'une traite, je ne sais pas s'il y a eu des reviews pour le premier chapitre, et je ne sais pas s'il y en aura pour celui-ci, mais je garde espoir :p_

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 2**

Au plus noir de la nuit, on entendit les bruits d'une course précipitée, et Naimes sortit de sa tente pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Un homme, arrivé de la montagne, courait vers le campement du roi et de ses barons.

"Richier!", le reconnut Naimes.

Le jeune homme, en entendant la voix de celui qui était son suzerain, s'arrêta de courir et se tourna vers lui. Son visage, marqué par la peur, semblait plus blafard encore sous la lumière de la lune, et il tremblait de tous ses membres.

"Monsieur le duc, c'est un véritable enfer là-haut!", s'exclama Richier. "Je me suis retrouvé face à un ours, monsieur, un ours monstrueux! Il était si fort, si grand, mon épée ne parvenait pas à l'atteindre!"

Naimes, qui avait vu des hommes plus frêles que Richier terrasser des créatures terrifiantes, et qui lui-même avait à de nombreuses reprises prouvé sa valeur, prit Richier pour un lâche, et il se sentit honteux d'avoir pris pour féal un tel couard.

"Richier", commença-t-il, "tu es un pleutre qui jette le déshonneur et la honte sur son nom et sur le mien! Tu ne mérites même pas que je me mette en colère. Que ton échec soit ton seul fardeau!"

Charles, qui venait d'arriver sur les lieux, vit la colère contenue de son conseiller et compris que Richier n'avait pas accompli la mission qui lui avait été confiée. Il se tourna vers Naimes :

"Mon ami, je ne t'ai jamais connu une ire semblable… Si tu veux laver ton honneur, je t'en prie, prends la place de ton vassal, et accomplit l'importante mission que je lui avais confiée. Va, et reviens promptement!"

Naimes ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de tourner le dos à l'assemblée et de se diriger vers l'Aspremont, l'épée à la main et le cœur empli de honte.

oOoOoOo

Après une demi-heure de marche, Naimes sentit dans l'ombre la présence d'une créature massive et velue, et il se tint prêt.

Quand l'ours arriva sur lui, il constata qu'il s'agissait, comme l'avait dit Richier, d'une bête impressionnante. Il évita avec adresse les coups de griffes de l'animal, esquivant, se penchant, tournant sur lui-même, et lorsque l'ours se dressa de toute sa hauteur devant lui, il plongea sur lui et lui enfonça son épée en plein dans le cœur, jusqu'à la garde.

Reprenant son souffle, il vit sur le sol un morceau de l'étoffe du manteau de Richier, et il sut que le jeune homme n'avait pas fui à la vue de l'ours et l'avait combattu. Il se sentit fier de son jeune vassal, et se promit de s'excuser auprès de lui à son retour.

Naimes reprit son ascension, l'œil ouvert et l'oreille attentive. Avançant avec prudence, il évita de nombreux pièges à ours, posés là, sans doute, pour attraper la créature qu'il venait d'éliminer.

Après une heure de marche, il aperçut une étrange lueur et se dirigea vers elle, toujours sur ses gardes. Là, à l'entrée du tunnel qu'il devait emprunter pour continuer sa route, se trouvait un griffon, un immense lion aux ailes et à la tête d'aigle et aux oreilles de cheval. Son plumage mêlait le rouge, le bleu, le noir et le blanc, et ses griffes, acérées, luisaient sous la faible lueur de la lune, que la montagne avait cachée à Naimes jusque-là. Les yeux perçants de l'animal étaient fixés sur lui et brillaient d'une lueur mauvaise.

Le duc n'avait jamais vu une telle créature, mais il avait combattu des lions, il venait de tuer un ours, et il n'avait plus peur, même s'il était impressionné. Il recommanda son âme à Dieu et se jeta sur l'animal, qui déploya ses ailes en émettant un cri à mi-chemin entre celui de l'aigle et celui du lion.

La bataille entre les deux parties fut rude. Naimes évitait de justesse les coups de griffes de la bête, plus rapide que l'ours, qui pouvait se maintenir en position verticale grâce à ses ailes. Le bec, lui aussi, avait failli l'atteindre à plusieurs reprises, et plus le combat durait, plus Naimes fatiguait. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver une ouverture, la créature bougeait trop vite…

Repensant à son roi et à sa mission, le duc se redressa de toute sa hauteur, et il abattit son épée sur la tête du griffon, qu'il trancha en deux. La bête s'effondra, sans vie, à ses pieds et il se laissa glisser contre la paroi rocheuse, épuisé, tandis que la fraîcheur de la pierre l'apaisait. Il resta ainsi de longues minutes à s'efforcer de recommencer à respirer normalement, puis il se releva, enjamba la dépouille de la créature, et s'engagea dans le tunnel.

Au cœur du long boyau de pierre, il faisait nuit noire, et Naimes avançait prudemment, l'épée tendue au-devant de lui. Après de longues minutes, il aperçut à nouveau la lumière de la lune, et, enfin, il atteignit l'autre extrémité du tunnel. Le brave duc rengaina son épée et continua à avancer.

Il n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'il sentit une lourde masse s'abattre sur l'arrière de son crâne. La douleur lui troubla la vue, puis tout devint noir.

oOoOoOo

Le jour venait de se lever lorsque Balan entendit au loin le galop des chevaux et les cris de victoire des siens, et il sortit de sa tente pour tenter de découvrir la raison de ce vacarme.

Montés sur leurs destriers les plus rapides, trois de ses camarades venaient de rentrer au camp, et l'un d'entre eux avait jetés en travers de la croupe de sa monture le corps de l'un de leurs ennemis. Ligoté, l'homme se débattait, tentant de reprendre son souffle, ce que sa position lui permettait difficilement.

"Shalom Aleichem", les salua Balan. "Quel est cet homme que vous amenez?"

"Un chrétien qui se dit messager et émissaire!", ricana l'un des hommes.

"Si c'est un messager, vous devez le traiter avec respect!"

"C'est un chrétien!", répéta l'un des deux autres. "Quel respect peut-on avoir pour ces bêtes-là?"

Le jeune roi commençait se lasser des réflexions des siens. Il avait rencontré et apprécié les Francs, et, chrétiens ou non, ils étaient des hommes braves qui méritaient le respect.

"Laissez-le-moi!", finit-il par dire. "Je vais m'occuper de cette 'bête'."

"Comme tu veux!", lâcha celui qui avait l'homme en croupe.

Il le poussa violemment, et le chrétien tomba au sol en laissant échapper un long gémissement de douleur.

"Allez, à plus tard, Balan! Shalom Aleichem!"

Les trois Sarrasins partirent au grand galop vers leurs tentes, laissant le jeune homme se précipiter vers leur victime. Quand il l'eut relevé, il retint un hoquet de surprise.

"Naimes!", souffla-t-il.

Le reconnaissant, le duc se laissa aller à sourire, avant de se mettre à vaciller. Balan se hâta de libérer ses membres de leurs entraves avant de l'emmener dans sa tente. Là, il le fit asseoir sur un tas de coussins et s'agenouilla devant lui.

"Es-tu blessé?", demanda-t-il.

"Ils m'ont frappé à la tête, mais il n'y a pas de plaie il me semble. Pour le reste… j'ai juste été un peu malmené."

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, puis, il se leva et s'empara de l'outre qu'il gardait sur sa table. Il revint vers Naimes et la lui tendit.

"Bois. Ce n'est que de l'eau, mais elle est fraiche et claire : elle te fera du bien."

Le chrétien sourit et prit l'outre des mains de son hôte. Il but de longues gorgées du liquide cristallin, puis il rendit le récipient à Balan.

"Dis-moi, Naimes, quel message viens-tu délivrer?"

"Charles est de l'autre côté de la montagne, et il attend ton roi, ou un message de sa part. Mais je viens aussi en reconnaissance, afin de voir l'état de vos troupes et le nombre de vos hommes."

"Il est dangereux pour toi d'être ici. Mais ne t'en fais pas : tant que tu resteras avec moi, personne ne lèvera la main sur toi."

"Vraiment?"

"Je t'ai fait une promesse, duc Naimes, conseiller de Charles le Grand, et je compte m'y tenir."

"Il me semble qu'il y a des années que tu m'as prêté ce serment, Balan, roi païen au service d'Agolant."

"Veux-tu que je jure à nouveau?"

Sans attendre de réponse, le jeune homme s'agenouilla aux pieds du duc, qui s'était levé.

"Naimes, je te le répète : si je te croise au cœur de la bataille, je ne ferai grand cas ni de ma foi ni de mon allégeance envers mon roi, car c'est à ton service que je mettrai mon épée."

"Je garderai précieusement cette promesse au fond de mon cœur, Balan. Relève-toi, et scelle ton serment à même mes lèvres."

Naimes releva le jeune homme à genoux devant lui. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux pour rencontrer les siens, il fut englouti par une vague de désir brûlant, et quand il se pencha pour effleurer ses lèvres, il oublia la chasteté qu'était censé comporter le geste.

Il l'embrassa avec fougue, écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes, laissant glisser ses mains sur les bras de Balan, ses épaules, sa nuque, avant d'aller se perdre dans ses cheveux. Il attira plus fermement le Sarrasin à lui, et lorsque celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour laisser échapper un petit cri de surprise, Naimes en profita pour glisser sa langue entre les lèvres de l'autre homme, qui lui rendit son baiser avec abandon.

Après quelques minutes d'un ballet de langues effréné, les deux hommes se séparèrent pour pouvoir respirer et prendre le temps de se regarder.

Les mains de Balan avaient saisi les pans du manteau de Naimes pour l'empêcher de se redresser pendant leur baiser, et les doigts du chrétien étaient toujours emmêlés dans le carré de cheveux raides et noirs du païen. Tous deux étaient haletants, les yeux brûlants de désir. Ils relâchèrent peu à peu leur prise sur l'autre, sans pour autant mettre plus d'espace entre eux.

Ce fut Naimes qui se reprit le premier.

"Cette promesse", commença-t-il, "est très chère à mon cœur, Balan. Ne me déçois pas."

"Aucune chance", sourit le jeune homme. "Je tiens toujours mes promesses, mon ami."

Le choix des mots fit sourire Naimes. Oui, il était l'ami de cet homme incroyable, et, s'il espérait le convertir, il n'en était pas moins charmé par sa bonté.

"Pourrais-tu me faire visiter le camp?", demanda le duc. "Il me plairait de voir comment l'on vit, chez vous!"

"D'accord!", acquiesça Balan. "Suis-moi!"

Le jeune roi écarta l'un des pans de la tente et fit signe à son invité de le précéder au-dehors. Ils s'exposèrent au soleil de la Calabre, déjà haut dans le ciel malgré l'heure matinale, et le messager d'Agolant ouvrit la marche pour mener Naimes vers le camp.

"Pourquoi ta tente est-elle à ce point à l'écart des autres, Balan?", demanda doucement le duc.

Le jeune païen se crispa involontairement. Il s'arrêta, inspira profondément, et leva les yeux vers Naimes, qui attendait patiemment sa réponse.

"C'est une question simple qui appelle une réponse complexe, mon ami."

"Je peux tout entendre, jeune roi. Parle-moi."

"Regarde mes yeux, Naimes."

Le duc obéit et plongea son regard émeraude dans les deux lacs de celui de Balan.

"Que suis-je censé y voir?", s'interrogea le chrétien.

"Mes yeux sont bleus, conseiller de Charlemagne. Selon les croyances de mon peuple, je suis une créature non seulement monstrueuse mais aussi née pour apporter le malheur. C'est la première raison de mon éloignement."

"Balan…", murmura Naimes en caressant sa joue, "tu es une créature de toute beauté, un délice pour les yeux. Quant à la couleur de tes prunelles… On dit chez nous que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme, et je n'ai vu que bonté et tristesse dans les tiens. Tu n'es pas un être né pour le malheur, mon ami."

Le jeune païen, profondément surpris et embarrassé par les compliments de l'autre homme, détourna le regard et prit une violente teinte écarlate, masquée par le hâle de sa peau.

"Quelles sont les autres raisons?", demanda le duc, souriant.

Le chrétien entendit marmonner le jeune homme mais ne comprit pas un traitre mot de son explication. Il glissa un doigt sous le menton de Balan et releva son visage pour pouvoir voir ses yeux.

"Répète-moi ça de manière compréhensible?"

"J'ai loué le roi Charles, sa Cour, et la courtoisie de ses barons. J'ai défendu les Francs devant ceux qui les insultaient, eux et leur Dieu. J'ai failli être tué pour ça."

"Plus je parle avec toi, plus je te respecte, Balan. Il est très noble de prendre la défense de son ennemi de la sorte."

"Je te défendrais, Naimes, si le besoin s'en faisait sentir."

"Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus."

Ils échangèrent un sourire, puis reprirent la direction du camp.

Balan fit déambuler son invité parmi les tentes, en prenant garde à ne croiser personne du regard.

"Pourquoi gardes-tu les yeux baissés, jeune roi?"

"Parce que croiser le regard de l'un d'entre eux serait perçu comme une manière pour moi d'attirer sur eux le mauvais œil."

"Ridicule. Celui qui te défie ou t'insulte, je me ferai un plaisir de l'occire pour toi. Lève la tête. Tu es roi ; comporte-toi comme tel!"

Balan gardait obstinément la tête baissée. Il ne voulait pas que Naimes se batte juste pour laver son honneur blessé. De longs doigts fins et blancs lui saisirent le menton et lui firent lever la tête. Certains soldats autour d'eux s'enfuirent, d'autres crachèrent aux pieds du jeune homme, d'autres encore lui jetèrent de petites pierres. Il ferma les yeux, et il était prêt à faire à l'assemblée ses plus plates excuses lorsque la voix de Naimes s'éleva à son côté.

"Vous devriez avoir honte de mépriser quelqu'un aux yeux si beaux et au cœur si bon! Honte sur celui qui méprise ce qu'il ne peut comprendre ou accepter!"

Le silence se fit autour d'eux. Lorsque Balan rouvrit les yeux, il vit qu'il ne restait plus personne que lui et Naimes.

"Tout va bien?"

La voix, douce, était comme une caresse. Balan sourit et acquiesça. Il allait parler, mais une voix féminine se fit entendre.

"C'est un tableau peu commun que vous venez de nous offrir, sublime guerrier."

Les deux hommes se retournèrent et se retrouvèrent face à la reine Saïda, épouse du roi Agolant, et ses suivantes. Elle s'approcha de Naimes.

"Vous êtes véritablement un homme magnifique."

Naimes s'inclina mais ne répondit pas.

"Balan… tu ne me salues pas?"

Le jeune homme mit un genou à terre et prit la main que la reine lui tendait.

"Shalom Aleichem, Altesse sublime de notre pays de soleil et de sable."

"Shalom Aleichem, roi maudit des terres de feu."

Balan voulut se relever, mais la souveraine l'en empêcha.

"Reste à ta place, Balan."

Naimes restait impuissant face à l'humiliation qui se jouait devant lui. Il avait peur de mettre la vie de son ami en danger, en prenant sa défense, et il choisit de se taire.

La reine s'approcha de lui.

"Magnifique, vraiment", susurra-t-elle. "Courageux… Noble… Chrétien."

Elle grimaça.

"Tout le monde est imparfait, après tout", sourit-elle.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Ne voyant arriver personne, elle ôta l'anneau qui était à son pouce et le glissa dans la main de Naimes.

"Ce bijou te protégera, il te rendra presque invincible!", murmura-t-elle. "Reviens me voir quand la bataille aura pris fin, et je ferai de toi l'un de mes favoris."

Le duc ne répondit pas. Il ne trahirait pas son Dieu en s'associant à cette femme. Cependant, son cadeau pouvait lui être utile, aussi l'accepta-t-il en se jurant de ne jamais revenir.

Des bruits de pas et les rumeurs d'une conversation se firent alors entendre. La reine caressa une dernière fois le guerrier franc du regard, puis elle partit retrouver son époux.

Balan n'avait pas bougé. Il restait à genoux, humilié, mortellement blessé dans son orgueil et terriblement jaloux du geste de la reine envers l'homme auquel il s'attachait petit à petit. Que valaient les faveurs d'un homme maudit à côtés de celles d'une femme magnifique, aux cheveux de miel et aux iris noirs comme l'encre?

Une main entra dans son champ de vision, et il leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Naimes, qui le regardait en souriant. Son cœur se réchauffa à cette vue, et il accepta l'aide du chrétien pour se relever.

"Elle est toujours comme ça?", demanda le duc.

"Divinement belle et profondément séductrice? Tout le temps."

"Je pensais plutôt à 'humiliante et venimeuse'", le reprit-il, surprenant Balan.

"Tu n'as pas été charmé par sa beauté et son élégance?"

"Jeune homme, sache que je n'apprécie guère que l'on rabaisse devant moi un homme de valeur, et toute la beauté du monde ne me fera pas oublier son sourire satisfait et plein de cruauté."

Il s'approcha du jeune roi et ajouta, dans un murmure :

"Sans oublier que la gent féminine me laisse plus que de glace, et ce depuis une bonne quinzaine d'années."

Le sourire qui accompagnait cette déclaration était tel que Balan se sentit rougir à nouveau.

"B-bon, b-bien alors…", bredouilla-t-il. "Le soleil est à son zénith. Allons nous reposer dans ma tente ; tu pourras aller plus tard délivrer ton message à Agolant."

Ils marchèrent lentement vers la sortie du camp et entrèrent dans la tente du jeune homme, qui se laissa tomber au milieu des coussins.

Naimes éclata d'un rire cristallin qui charma les oreilles de son hôte.

"Où est passée la fougue de la jeunesse?", s'amusa le duc en s'asseyant aux côtés de Balan.

"Je dois l'avoir laissée sur le sol, là-bas, avec ma dignité."

Le conseiller de Charles perçut la tristesse du jeune homme et posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

"Tu devrais t'allonger, Naimes, et te reposer un peu."

Le chrétien obtempéra, puis se redressa sur un coude pour observer son hôte.

"A quoi penses-tu, mon ami, pour arborer une expression si fermée?"

Le païen se retourna et fut étonné de le trouver si proche de lui. Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

"Je voudrais t'offrir un cadeau", admit-il, "qui égalerait celui de la reine Saïda."

"Tu m'as déjà fait une promesse, Balan, qui est bien plus grande que celles que l'on m'a faites par le passé, et bien plus belle que l'anneau de la reine."

"Tu l'oublieras vite, une fois parti d'ici."

"Je peux t'assurer sans mentir que tu fais erreur", sourit Naimes, repensant au baiser qui avait scellé la dite promesse quelques heures plus tôt.

Balan aussi y repensait, si bien qu'il se sentit rougir et réagir à la proximité du chrétien. Il ferma brièvement les yeux et reprit le fil de ses pensées.

"J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Quelque chose que je veux te donner pour que tu te souviennes de ma promesse."

Il se leva et s'approcha de la table où reposait l'outre. A côté d'elle se tenait une petite boite, que Balan ouvrit en tournant le dos à Naimes. Quand il se rassit sur les coussins, il tenait entre ses mains fermées un objet que le duc ne pouvait encore voir. Il s'assit en face de son hôte, qui tendit les mains, et laissa glisser dans la paume ouverte du chrétien une chaine d'or blanc agrémentée d'un pendentif qui avait été taillé dans un saphir. Le bleu de la pierre était semblable à celui des yeux de Balan, qui attendait, impatient, que Naimes ait fini de contempler le bijou.

"Il est magnifique…", murmura-t-il enfin.

Le jeune roi poussa un soupir de soulagement, et il aida le chrétien à fermer la chaine. Lorsqu'il voulut reculer, il se retrouva étreint par deux bras puissants qui s'étaient glissés autour de sa taille. D'abord terriblement embarrassé, il laissa finalement ses mains remonter vers les lourdes boucles brunes du chrétien, qui resserra son étreinte en guise d'approbation.

"C'est un cadeau magnifique", dit-il. "Je ne t'aurais jamais oublié, même sans lui, mais il me permettra de ne pas laisser fuir de mes souvenirs la douce et merveilleuse couleur de tes yeux."

Balan n'écoutait plus qu'à moitié, enivré par l'odeur de Naimes, par ses bras autour de lui, son souffle dans son cou alors qu'il parlait…

"Balan…"

Le jeune homme frissonna, ému par la façon dont le chrétien avait prononcé son nom, séduit par la profondeur de sa voix. Naimes, comprenant la raison du trouble du jeune homme, répéta, d'une voix basse et sensuelle :

"Balan…"

Le sarrasin frissonna à nouveau et leva les yeux vers l'autre homme, dont les pupilles étaient assombries par le désir. Il sentit la main pâle et délicate remonter vers son visage et glisser dans ses cheveux, et il ne résista pas lorsqu'elle l'attira vers Naimes pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent.

Le baiser fut d'abord doux, plus effleurement que baiser, puis se fit de plus en plus sensuel, et s'approfondit lorsque Balan, qui reculait pour respirer, entrouvrit les lèvres et sentit la langue de Naimes glisser contre la sienne. Le chrétien maintenait à deux mains la tête du jeune homme, qui avait, pour sa part, glissé ses bras autour des épaules du duc, qu'il serrait contre lui avec force.

Lentement, Naimes allongea le jeune roi et s'étendit sur lui, puis, haletant, il interrompit le baiser pour le regarder. Pantelant, le regard voilé, les lèvres rougies et gonflées par le baiser, il regardait le chrétien avec des yeux affamés. Celui-ci lui sourit, et, écartant une mèche rebelle de son visage, il déposa un doux baiser sur son front.

"Balan...", commença-t-il, "je sais que je suis celui qui a commencé ceci, mais… j'ai un message à délivrer à ton roi, et cela ne peut attendre. Le jour avance…"

Le jeune roi émit un son proche du gémissement avant de laisser au chrétien la possibilité de se relever. Ils remirent de l'ordre dans leurs tenues, et ils s'apprêtaient à sortir lorsque Naimes murmura à l'oreille de son jeune compagnon :

"J'aurai quelque chose pour toi, tout à l'heure…"

Il sortit, souriant, sous le soleil de la Calabre, laissant derrière lui le sarrasin, qui dû courir pour le rattraper après avoir repris ses esprits.

oOoOoOo

Dans sa tente, Agolant écoutait l'un de ses soldats lui raconter comment le messager du roi franc avait défendu son propre messager, et il se demanda ce que les deux hommes avaient partagé en Douce France pour se tenir l'un et l'autre en si grande estime. Sa femme venait de pénétrer dans la tente lorsque le soldat avait commencé son récit, et elle n'avait pas hésité à participer à la conversation, et à louer le courage du duc chrétien.

"Tout cela est très noble, bien sûr, mais je ne sais toujours pas quel message cet homme vient délivrer!"

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que le soldat qui gardait l'entrée de sa tente annonçait l'arrivée de Balan et Naimes.

"Voici donc le chrétien dont on parle dans tout le camp. Je suis surpris de voir qu'aucune difformité ne vous afflige. La fureur de Mahomet doit avoir glissé sur vous sans vous atteindre!"

"Dieu me protège et me garde, roi Agolant", répondit Naimes. "J'ai un message à vous livrer."

"Eh bien, parle donc!"

"Notre bon roi Charles attend de l'autre côté de la montagne, et il vous fait savoir qu'il vous attend. Voulez-vous vous battre de ce côté ou de l'autre?"

"Qu'il vienne! Moi et mes hommes ne bougerons pas!"

"Bien. Qu'il en soit ainsi."

Eaumont, caché dans un coin de la tente, s'était lentement approché de Balan et s'entretenait à voix basse avec lui, ce que Naimes ne manqua pas de remarquer.

"Et qui est, je vous prie, ce jeune homme qui semble être le seul à ne pas considérer comme maudit votre messager?"

Eaumont se redressa immédiatement de toute sa hauteur, tentant de paraitre intimidant. Cependant, même en se tenant sur la pointe des pieds, il n'arrivait pas au menton de Naimes.

"Je suis le prince Eaumont!", rugit-il. "Souviens-toi de ce nom, car il sera la perte du roi des Francs!"

Naimes sourit de l'impétuosité du jeune homme.

"Bien, bien, je m'en souviendrai", dit-il. "Pourquoi ne fuis-tu pas la compagnie de Balan, jeune prince?"

"Je ne crois pas aux foutaises de la prophétesse de mon père. Balan m'a appris des tas de choses, et je le respecte."

"Jeune inconscient…", siffla une voix rauque.

Tous se retournèrent et se retrouvèrent face à une vieille femme, qui jusque-là s'était tenue dans l'ombre. Elle se tenait si penchée qu'elle paraissait plus menue qu'une petite fille, mais son visage ridé ne laissait pas de doute sur son âge. Naimes comprit qu'il s'agissait de la prophétesse que le prince venait d'évoquer, et il se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu prédire sur le jeune homme pour qu'il décide de ne pas croire en ses paroles.

"Tu ne m'as pas écoutée", reprit-elle, "car tu ne veux pas croire que je puisse avoir raison à ton sujet. Je te le répète, Eaumont : tu ne vivras pas assez vieux que pour avoir une descendance légitime."

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il serra les poings, fit volte-face, et sortit de la tente aussi vite que possible. Balan s'était rapproché de Naimes quand il avait aperçu la vieille femme, et il se tenait si près que le chrétien ne put résister à la tentation de lui prendre la main discrètement. Si le geste échappa à tout le monde, ce ne fut pas le cas du sourire de Balan, qui se ressaisit bien vite lorsqu'il croisa le regard noir de Saïda. Il retira doucement sa main, et s'éloigna un peu de Naimes.

"Bien!", reprit Agolant. "Si tu as délivré ton message, Chrétien, tu peux partir. Cette entrevue est terminée."

Naimes s'inclina et sortit de la tente, sans un regard pour la reine, qui le dévorait des yeux. Balan salua lui aussi son roi, puis sortit à la suite du duc, pressé de quitter les quartiers royaux.

Les deux hommes reprirent lentement le chemin de la tente du Sarrasin, profitant de la fraicheur qu'un vent à peine levé apportait aux lieux et savourant le temps qu'ils pouvaient passer ensemble.

"Balan!", s'écria une voix derrière eux.

Il s'agissait évidemment d'Eaumont, qui avait attendu que Balan sorte de la tente du roi.

"Cette harpie, Balan! Il faut lui couper la langue pour qu'elle cesse de raconter ses sornettes!"

"Eaumont, jeune prince", lui répondit Naimes, "il ne faut pas prendre à la légère la parole des anciens."

"Elle raconte ce qu'elle a envie de raconter, Chrétien, voilà tout!"

"Naimes a raison", l'interrompit Balan. "Oui, elle dit parfois des choses étranges et vides de sens, mais ce qu'elle te prédit est une mise en garde fondée : tu es impétueux, et manques cruellement de bon sens. Tu mourras jeune si tu ne l'écoutes pas."

Laissant derrière eux un Eaumont médusé, Balan entraina Naimes vers sa tente, avec la ferme intention de ne plus laisser personne les déranger.

_Hum... Eaumont n'est pas un personnage très sympathique, je vous l'accorde :) Interprétation personnelle et licence artistique! ;)_

_Review?_

_- Layla_


	3. Chapter 3

**De ce qu'il s'est réellement passé en Aspremont**

_Voilà notre dernier chapitre (déjà, oui, mais bon, je n'ai pas développé tout ce qui est batailles, duels, etc., donc forcément, ça raccourcit la chanson :p ), et j'espère tout de même que quelques personnes seront passées par ici pour me lire :) Merci à ceux qui sont dans le cas!_

**Chapitre 3**

Le jeune roi venait de refermer les pans de l'entrée de son domaine lorsqu'il sentit Naimes s'approcher de lui. Il voulut se retourner pour lui faire face, mais le duc l'en empêcha, le collant contre lui et le maintenant serré contre sa poitrine.

"Balan…", murmura-t-il à l'oreille du jeune homme, le faisant frissonner, "comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'ai moi aussi un cadeau pour toi…"

Il relâcha doucement son étreinte sur le messager et le poussa lentement vers les coussins, où il le fit asseoir. Puis, il se dirigea vers son sac, posé près de l'entrée de la tente, et en sortit une petite bourse de soie, qu'il mit dans la main de Balan, en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Après avoir vainement tenté de masquer son excitation, il ouvrit le cordon qui maintenait la bourse fermée. À l'intérieur, il découvrit un chapelet, une série de petites billes de bois noir, retenues par une cordelette de soie également noire et terminé par une croix taillée dans le même bois. Chaque petite perle, comme la croix, avait été légèrement décorée à la feuille d'or et brillait délicatement dans la lumière.

"Quel objet incroyable!"

"C'est un chapelet, Balan. Nous, Chrétiens, nous en servons pour prier."

"Tu ne vas plus pouvoir prier, alors?"

Naimes eut un petit rire.

"Ne t'en fais pas pour ça! C'est juste un support à la prière, pas un outil indispensable."

Le jeune homme caressait doucement la petite croix lorsque deux mains emprisonnèrent ses poignets. Il leva les yeux vers l'autre homme.

"Viens ici…", murmura Naimes.

Le païen relâcha sa prise sur le chapelet, qu'il posa sur un coussin avant de laisser le duc l'attirer à lui et l'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux.

Naimes libéra ses poignets et se mit à défaire la large chemise du jeune roi, en caressant la peau dénudée au passage. Balan avait entortillé ses doigts dans les boucles brunes et gémissait doucement chaque fois que les doigts de l'autre homme effleuraient sa peau.

Quand la chemise fut à moitié ouverte, Naimes déposa un baiser sur le cœur de Balan avant de tracer un chemin de baisers jusqu'au creux de son cou, où il s'appliqua à mordiller et sucer la chair jusqu'à laisser une trace visible, mais néanmoins dissimulable.

"Je veux te faire une promesse", murmura Naimes à l'oreille du Sarrasin. "Par cette trace que je laisse à même ta peau, je te marque comme mien, et je me donne à toi. Si cette guerre en prenant fin devait nous laisser tous deux vivants, je te promets de te retrouver et de te garder à mes côtés."

"Je prendrai soin de cette promesse, Naimes. Veux-tu sceller ton serment?"

Balan n'avait pas fini de parler que les lèvres du chrétien s'écrasèrent sur les siennes, avides et possessives. Le galop d'un cheval et les cris des soldats les poussèrent à s'écarter pour respirer.

"Il va falloir que tu partes, Naimes… Viens avec moi."

Ils se levèrent et lâchèrent, à regret, leur prise l'un sur l'autre.

Balan emmena le Chrétien à l'endroit où lui et les siens gardaient leurs chevaux. Il détacha un étalon blanc, magnifique, et le sella pour le duc, qu'il aida à mettre le pied à l'étrier.

"Ce cheval est le plus rapide de tous. Retourne vers Charles, et n'oublie pas ta promesse!"

"Je ne t'oublierai pas, roi aux yeux d'azur. Que Dieu te garde!"

"Shalom Aleichem, mon ami! La paix soit avec toi!"

Naimes lança au galop le sublime animal, jeta un dernier regard à l'homme qu'il laissait derrière lui, et il s'élança vers l'obscurité, où il disparut.

oOoOoOo

Au camp païen que le messager du roi des Francs venait de quitter, un jeune prince impétueux parlementait avec son père à propos de la bataille à venir.

"Laissez-moi menez mes propres hommes, père!", suppliait-il. "Je serai votre avant-poste, je garderai la tour au pied de la montagne, et je réduirai de moitié le nombre des Francs avant qu'ils ne vous atteignent!"

"Eaumont, mon fils, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. C'est une bonne stratégie, certes, mais tu n'es pas de taille à te mesurer aux Francs."

"Père, je vous en conjure! Ayez foi en moi!"

Agolant poussa un profond soupir.

"Soit. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Va embrasser ta mère, et annonce-lui toi-même ta décision. Ensuite, tu iras dans ta tente et tu prendras un peu de repos. La journée de demain sera longue et rude.

Le jeune prince, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres, remercia son père avant de sortir en courant de sa tente.

Il allait enfin faire ses preuves.

oOoOoOo

Au point du jour, l'armée de Charlemagne traversa la montagne, guidée par Naimes, qui avait eu tout juste le temps de s'excuser auprès de son vassal avant de devoir se remettre en selle aux côtés de son roi. Les Francs, emplis de foi et de vigueur, étaient prêts au combat, ignorant que l'armée vers laquelle ils s'élançaient se composait de deux fois plus d'hommes que la leur.

Quand ils émergèrent au bout du tunnel où Naimes avait rencontré les premiers Païens, ils aperçurent la tour que gardait Eaumont, et, à ses pieds, la mer des hommes qui étaient sous son commandement et qui allaient les combattre.

Charles eut pendant un instant envie de faire demi-tour, mais, priant Dieu pour qu'il reste à ses côtés, il s'élança vers les ennemis, entrainant son armée avec lui.

oOoOoOo

Eaumont, au sommet de la tour, dirigeait les archers sous l'œil attentif de Balan, qui pressentait que les choses allaient mal tourner. Le jeune homme, trop impétueux, n'avait pas d'expérience au combat, et trop peu de sagesse, encore, que pour diriger autant d'hommes.

Bientôt, les craintes de Balan furent confirmées : les Francs prirent la tour, et Eaumont et ceux qui se trouvaient avec lui devinrent leurs prisonniers.

"Eh bien, jeune prince, voilà où nous a mené votre courage!", le réprimanda le messager.

"Ces Francs, ces fourbes! Ils ont pris ma jolie tour!"

"Il ne s'agit pas de fourberie, mais de courage et de sagesse, prince impétueux!"

Eaumont ne répondit pas. Se saisissant de son cor, il s'approcha de la fenêtre de la tour et se mit à souffler de toutes ses forces pour appeler du renfort.

Malgré ses efforts, le son n'atteignait pas les oreilles de son père, car Dieu était avec les Francs et leur prêtait la force de son bras. Le son du cor se perdit dans l'écho des montagnes, et personne ne l'entendit plus.

De son côté, le bon roi Charles avait envoyé chercher du renfort, car les hommes d'Agolant, bien que désordonnés, étaient fort nombreux. À sa droite, Naimes n'avait de cesse de scruter la foule des Païens, à la recherche de Balan. Mais lorsqu'il comprit qu'il était probablement dans la tour avec Eaumont, il eut peur pour lui, et il pria Dieu de le garder sauf.

Dans la tour, Eaumont médisait à propos de ses ennemis, et Balan faisait son possible pour ne pas le reprendre ou le contredire, mais, à un moment, il n'en put plus.

"Les Chrétiens sont des pleutres! Regarde leur roi, bien caché derrière les autres! Quel couard!"

"Silence, prince ignorant!", rugit Balan. "Les Francs sont de fiers combattants, courageux, féroces, et leur foi les porte! Je ne te permets pas d'élever encore la voix contre eux!"

À ce moment, on entendit au dehors une grande clameur, et Eaumont oublia sa colère pour se diriger vers la fenêtre. Il vit, au loin, la poussière des chevaux, et, un instant plus tard, une armée entière se lançait au secours de Charlemagne et de ses guerriers.

Apeuré, Eaumont donna à ses hommes l'ordre de quitter la tour. Il les fit descendre devant lui dans l'escalier, maudissant tout ce qui sur terre était chrétien.

"Roland! C'est Roland!"

Les soldats francs reprenaient courage, car ils avaient compris qu'avec Roland arrivaient les renforts, et ils redoublaient de force et de vigueur.

Charles le Grand s'approcha de son neveu et le regarda intensément. Troublé, Roland vit son oncle descendre de cheval et venir vers lui. Il se retrouva étreint par les puissants bras de son roi, et une seconde à peine s'écoula avant qu'Ogier ne les rejoigne et serre à son tour le jeune homme dans ses bras.

"Roland, beau neveu, tu arrives à point nommé. Monte sur un cheval, et galope à nos côtés vers l'ennemi!"

Le jeune homme se sentit fier. Il enfourcha le destrier d'un des hommes qui était tombé et se mêla aux Francs qui se battaient toujours.

Au pied de la tour, les soldats d'Eaumont avaient réussi à créer une brèche que le jeune homme et son compagnon Balan eurent tôt fait de mettre à profit pour sauter sur un cheval et prendre la fuite. Ils slalomèrent entre leurs hommes et leurs ennemis qui combattaient autour d'eux, et commencèrent à s'éloigner vers le campement sarrasin.

Naimes, qui cherchait toujours Balan du regard, repéra sans difficulté le carré de cheveux noirs du jeune homme, et il lança son cheval dans sa direction. Il montait toujours le destrier que le jeune roi lui avait donné, et qui était très rapide, aussi n'eut-il aucune peine à rattraper les deux fuyards. Arrivé à hauteur de Balan, il saisit la bride de son cheval et le fit s'arrêter. Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de sa surprise que Naimes l'attrapait par la taille et l'amenait devant lui, sur son propre cheval.

"Vous voilà mon prisonnier, ce me semble, jeune roi Balan…", susurra-t-il.

Reconnaissant Naimes, le jeune sarrasin se mit à sourire, sans jeter un regard à son prince, qui s'était enfui en voyant son ami être fait prisonnier.

"Shalom Aleichem, conseiller de Charlemagne."

"C'est 'bonjour' que l'on dit chez nous, Balan", le réprimanda gentiment Naimes.

"Ah, oui. Je vais devoir me faire à l'idée, avant de me faire baptiser."

"Plait-il?", répondit le Chrétien, surpris.

"J'ai réfléchi, Naimes. Je voudrais embrasser la foi chrétienne. Je crois que votre vision de Dieu et de l'amour me plait plus que la foi en Mahomet."

Le baron de Charles lui sourit, et déposa un baiser sur

son front. Ils virent passer à côté d'eux le roi et son neveu Roland, qui poursuivaient Eaumont.

"C'en sera bientôt fini, du prince Eaumont", soupira tristement Balan.

"La prophétesse d'Agolant a eu raison à son propos. Son impétuosité aura eu raison de lui."

Ils entendirent au loin un grand cri, et Naimes lança son cheval dans sa direction. Derrière lui, les autres barons faisaient de même.

Arrivés auprès d'une source, ils virent le corps de leur ennemi qui gisait sur le sol, et leur roi appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre, étreint par son neveu Roland, qui couvrait son visage de baisers. Ogier sauta de son cheval et se précipita vers son roi.

Les barons pleuraient, pensant que Charles le Grand avait fini par tomber. Mais le roi, soudain, releva la tête, et tous virent le sourire échangé par Roland et Ogier. La bataille était gagnée.

L'heure était venue de retourner au campement.

oOoOoOo

La nuit était tombée sur l'Aspremont, et les soldats de Charlemagne avaient pansé leurs plaies dans l'allégresse, car ils l'avaient emporté contre leurs ennemis.

Dans la tente de Naimes, Balan peignait les cheveux de son ami, perdu dans ses pensées, émerveillé de pouvoir se tenir aux côtés de cet homme si beau et puissant qui le considérait comme un égal. Son regard s'assombrit en pensant à son royaume, qui serait peut-être perdu par sa faute.

"Tes pensées sont bien sombres, mon ami", remarqua Naimes.

"Comment sais-tu le contenu de mes pensées, conseiller de Charlemagne?"

"Tes mains glissent dans mes cheveux, pourtant je te sens loin de moi, Balan. Qu'est-ce donc qui te tourmente?"

"J'ai peur pour mon peuple. J'ai peur de ce qu'il adviendra des hommes qui dépendent de moi si Saïda apprend ma trahison. Je ne suis qu'un très jeune roi, mais je veux être un bon roi pour mon peuple, Naimes, et je ne veux pas les perdre."

Le duc sourit et l'embrassa doucement. Balan laissa la tension s'écouler lentement de son corps, et il se perdit dans le baiser. Quand il reprit conscience de son propre corps, il était dans les bras de Naimes, étroitement serré contre son torse, la tête dans le creux de son cou.

"N'aie crainte, mon ami. Nous allons reprendre cette terre des mains d'Agolant, et nous rendrons sa liberté à ton peuple lorsqu'il sera vaincu. Tout ira bien."

Rassuré, Balan se laissa bercer par la chaleur du corps de l'autre homme, et il fit courir ses mains le long de son dos, jusqu'à ses épaules, avant de redescendre, et de recommencer son mouvement.

"Dis-moi, Naimes, comment se passe le baptême?"

"C'est une belle cérémonie. Tu es habillé tout en blanc, et tu te présentes devant un homme d'Eglise. Il te verse de l'eau sur la tête, et tu reçois un nouveau nom de ton parrain, ton nom de baptême."

"Je vais changer de nom?"

"Oui, mon ami. Mais nous pourrons le choisir avec ton parrain, si tu le désires."

"D'accord… Charles sera-t-il d'accord de me donner le droit au baptême?"

"Il te faudra sans doute prouver ta bonne foi. Mais tout ira bien, Balan. Aie confiance."

Sous les caresses de Naimes, bercé par la douceur de sa voix, le jeune roi finit par s'endormir, rêvant à sa bouche sur la sienne, et à son corps contre le sien.

oOoOoOo

Au matin, Naimes alla trouver Charles, accompagné de son nouveau protégé.

"Tiens, ne s'agit-il pas là du messager d'Agolant?", demanda le roi.

"Si fait, sire", lui répondit Naimes. "Il souhaite recevoir le baptême, et son engagement est sincère."

"A-t-il quelque chose à offrir en gage de sa bonne foi? Il était proche du roi païen, Naimes, ne m'en veux pas de me montrer si sévère."

"Sire", intervint Balan, "si vous me suivez jusqu'à la tente du prince Eaumont, j'aurai quelque chose de très utile à vous montrer. Je suis sûr qu'alors vous ne craindrez plus de me garder parmi vous."

Charles, impressionné par l'assurance du jeune homme, accepta sa requête. Il prit ses barons les plus fidèles avec lui, et, ensemble, suivirent Balan jusqu'à la tente d'Eaumont. Là, il s'approcha d'un grand drap blanc qui recouvrait un objet encore invisible aux Chrétiens.

Il le souleva, et un grand miroir finement ouvragé se dressa alors sous les yeux ébahis de ceux qui l'accompagnaient.

"Ce miroir est magique", leur dit-il. "Il permet de voir le déroulement des choses une heure avant qu'elles ne se produisent. Ainsi, grâce à lui, vous pourrez prévoir l'arrivée d'Agolant, et être prêts à le recevoir."

Les barons, satisfaits, murmuraient leur consentement à l'oreille du roi. Aucun ne voulait refuser à Balan le baptême qu'il demandait, et Naimes s'en trouva rempli d'allégresse. Il attira le jeune homme dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, se retenant de laisser son geste prendre trop d'ampleur. Balan fut parcouru d'un long et délectable frisson, qui s'acheva trop vite à son gout lorsque le duc relâcha son étreinte.

"Je vois", commenta Charles, amusé, "que tu as déjà conquis le cœur de l'un de mes barons les plus fidèles, jeune roi. Te sens-tu prêt à te battre au nom de notre Dieu?"

"Je me battrai au nom de Dieu, mais aussi et surtout en votre nom, Charles, mon roi."

Le souverain chrétien, ému par la déclaration de Balan, le prit dans ses bras, en une accolade qui démontrait toute son amitié pour lui.

"Dans ce cas", lui dit-il en le lâchant, "je serai ton parrain, si tu l'acceptes."

"Ce serait un grand honneur, pour moi, mon roi."

Charles se remit alors en route vers le campement, et ses barons le suivaient, portant le miroir d'Eaumont sur leurs épaules. Naimes avait pris la main de Balan dans la sienne, et il pressentait que tout irait bien.

oOoOoOo

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Naimes fut appelé avec Balan auprès du roi. Il voulait choisir pour son filleul un nouveau nom de baptême, mais il ne voulait pas le lui imposer.

"Balan, mon ami", commença-t-il, "je voudrais te proposer de recevoir comme nom chrétien le nom de Guiteclin. Cela te plairait-il ?"

Le jeune homme jeta un regard au duc, qui acquiesça.

"Oui, mon roi", finit-il par dire, "je serais honoré de porter ce nom."

Le baptême eut lieu une heure plus tard, lorsque le Pape, qui avait décidé de venir visiter et bénir l'armée de Charlemagne, accepta de le célébrer. Balan, tendu et ému plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu admettre, reçu sur lui l'Esprit Saint, et prit à partir de ce moment le nom de Guiteclin.

Après la cérémonie, Girard, qui était arrivé pendant la bataille malgré son refus premier, s'approcha du roi et s'adressa à lui en ces termes :

"Sire, le temps presse, et nous ne savons pas ce que l'ennemi prépare. Rassemblons tous les jeunes, et ceux que votre neveu a emmené avec lui dans la bataille, près de la tente du prince païen, et faisons d'eux des chevaliers."

Charles trouva que l'avis de Girard était avisé, et il fit comme il l'avait dit. Il appela auprès de lui son neveu.

"Mon Roland, aujourd'hui, tu vas devenir un véritable chevalier, et l'épée que tu as prise à notre ennemi sera véritablement tienne."

Ogier, qui était à côté d'eux, prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Je suis si fier de toi, Roland", lui dit-il. "Tu t'es montré si brave!"

Le jeune homme se trouva troublé par le regard que portaient sur lui les deux hommes qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Ils semblaient fiers, en effet, mais leurs yeux étaient aussi emplis d'amour et de tendresse.

Ainsi, Roland et les autres jeunes qui s'étaient évadés avec lui furent adoubés les premiers. La cérémonie, bien sûr, n'avait pas été préparée à l'avance, et aucun de ceux qui allaient être adoubés n'avait jeûné ni ne s'était confessé ; tous, cependant, seraient fidèles à leur serment. Le neveu de Charles se présenta, Durendal suspendue à son cou, devant son oncle et il se mit à genoux.

"Roland", commença le roi, "Pour quelle raison désires-tu entrer dans la chevalerie ? Si tu recherches la richesse ou les honneurs, tu n'en es pas digne !"

Le jeune homme étendit alors la main vers la bible que tenait son seigneur, et il prêta le Serment des Chevaliers, tel qu'on le lui avait appris :

"Je jure de croire à tous les enseignements de l'Eglise, d'observer ses commandements et de la protéger. Je jure de défendre tous les faibles, d'aimer le pays où je suis né, et ne de jamais fuir devant l'ennemi. Je jure de combattre les infidèles avec acharnement, de remplir mes devoirs envers mon seigneur, à condition qu'ils ne soient pas contraires à la loi divine, de ne jamais mentir et d'être fidèle à ma parole. Je serai libéral et généreux, pour toujours champion du droit et du bien contre l'injustice et le mal."

Charles le signa alors avec son épée en prononçant les paroles rituelles :

"Au nom de Dieu, de Saint Michel et de Saint Georges, je te fais chevalier. Sois vaillant, loyal et généreux."

Roland se leva, et son seigneur accomplit la dernière partie du rituel : il prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, scellant à jamais son serment.

Charles appela ensuite un à un tous les amis de Roland et tous ceux qui l'avaient rejoint pour voler au secours de son roi, il les fit chevalier et les fit jurer sur la bible de servir son neveu.

Charles fit ensuite venir à lui ses barons les plus fidèles. Ils étaient au nombre de douze, et il leur attribua le titre de pair, et avec lui des terres en abondance. Ainsi virent le jour les douze premières pairies de France, par la valeur de douze hommes d'exception.

oOoOoOo

Quelques heures après que la cérémonie eut pris fin, un messager sarrasin arriva dans le campement franc avec un message d'Agolant demandant au roi Charles de se rendre avec son armée.

Charlemagne était un roi fier et il ne craignait pas l'armée d'Agolant, aussi lui fit-il envoyer la tête et la main droite de son fils en guise de réponse. Cette main était ornée d'un anneau qui appartenait au prince et qui était reconnaissable entre mille, et Charles envoyait avec elle une déclaration de guerre.

Le roi garda avec lui le miroir que lui avait dévoilé son filleul Guiteclin, et il sut exactement quand Agolant allait lui envoyer son armée. Tout le monde fut sur le pied de guerre avant même que les païens ne soient en vue, et quand enfin ils entrèrent dans le champ de vision des Francs, Turpin se saisit de la Sainte Croix, lança son cheval, et tous, sans trembler, le suivirent.

Guiteclin était avec eux. Il restait aussi près de Naimes que possible, et jamais il ne se laissa surprendre, il protégea celui qui lui était cher, et tous les païens qui l'avaient connu reconnaissaient enfin sa valeur.

Roland se battait férocement aux côtés de son oncle. Il semblait invincible tant il était féroce au combat, et personne ne pouvait l'approcher sans y laisser sa vie.

Les Francs, sans aucun doute, avaient le dessus, mais les païens revenaient à la charge toujours plus nombreux, toujours plus enragés.

Du ciel descendit soudain une lueur aveuglante, et les chrétiens de Charlemagne redoublèrent d'ardeur à la tâche lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent qu'il s'agissait de Saint Georges, Saint Domain et Saint Maurice, envoyés par le Seigneur pour leur offrir la victoire.

Les païens furent décimés. Dans le cliquetis des armures et le fracas des épées, personne n'entendit ni ne vit Claires, neveu de Girard, se lancer sur le roi païen pour lui trancher la tête, mais grâce à lui, en un instant, tout fut terminé.

Les soldats restant furent épargnés en échange de leur promesse de recevoir le baptême, comme les femmes qui étaient présentes dans le camp païen. Le royaume de Guiteclin retrouva sa liberté, et ses terres, devenues chrétiennes par son baptême, furent confiées aux habitants, pour qu'ils les fassent fructifier et y soient libres.

Les baptêmes eurent lieu tout au long des jours qui suivirent. Lorsqu'arriva le tour de la reine Saïda, elle jeta un regard appuyé à Naimes, le proclamant par ce geste implicitement sien, mais le jeune Guiteclin ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il prit le visage de Naimes entre ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément devant toute l'assemblée, qui ne put qu'applaudir leur amour et rire de la déconfiture de la fière reine païenne. Elle reçut le baptême comme les autres femmes, mais jamais plus on ne la prit au sérieux, et elle termina sa vie dans un triste couvent de campagne.

oOoOoOo

L'armée de Charlemagne retourna en Douce France, laissant flotter derrière elle un doux parfum de victoire. Sur le chemin qui les ramenait chez eux, les Francs n'eurent plus le cœur qu'à rire, chanter, et danser.

Certains ne pensaient qu'à leur amour, et Naimes et Guiteclin, comme Charles, Roland et Ogier, attendaient avec impatience de ne plus avoir de devoirs ni d'obligations pour se consacrer uniquement à ce qui leur était le plus cher au monde.

Enfin, les terres de France apparurent à l'horizon, l'armée se dispersa, et Charles lança son destrier au galop vers son palais, suivi par ses pairs, son neveu Roland et Guiteclin. Le soir même, il fit préparer un grand festin en l'honneur de leur victoire à tous, de la victoire de Dieu, puis tous furent libérés de leurs devoirs et retournèrent, apaisés, à leurs appartements.

oOoOoOo

Guiteclin frissonna d'anticipation lorsque Naimes referma sur eux la porte de ses quartiers.

Il sentit les deux bras puissants de l'homme qu'il aimait se refermer sur sa taille, et il ne fut bientôt plus qu'un corps submergé de sensations. Naimes était partout autour de lui, il était la chaleur d'une peau contre la sienne, des lèvres contre son cou, l'odeur qui lui était si particulière…

Le duc ne cessait de murmurer son nom, comme un serment, comme une prière, abasourdi de se trouver en vie entre ses bras, de sentir son cœur battre contre le sien.

"J'ai tenu ma promesse…", lui susurra-t-il soudain, "Je t'ai retrouvé, et je vais te garder auprès de moi à jamais, mon jeune roi…"

"J'en suis si heureux, Naimes… Mais je ne suis plus roi de rien du tout, à ce jour…"

"Tu règnes sur mon cœur et sur mon âme, mon amour."

Guiteclin se laissa fondre sous les caresses et les tendres promesses de son amant, et ils réaffirmèrent leur amour jusqu'au plus noir de la nuit.

oOoOoOo

Roland, quant à lui, avait rejoint la chambre de son oncle dès que ses amis s'étaient endormis. Il n'aimait pas partager son secret avec les autres, car il ne voulait donner la clef de son cœur à personne d'autre qu'aux deux hommes qui lui étaient chers.

Il entra sur la pointe des pieds et referma la porte sans bruit, mais il fut néanmoins entendu par Ogier, qui se trouvait déjà dans la chambre. Le baron s'approcha de lui et le serra aussi fort qu'il le put dans ses bras, avant de déposer un langoureux baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Roland, perdu dans le baiser, n'entendit pas Charles se lever du lit à baldaquins et se diriger vers eux, mais il sentit les bras de son oncle se refermer sur lui, et sa bouche glisser contre son cou. Il frissonna, et Ogier le laissa revendiquer les lèvres de l'autre homme, se préoccupant plutôt de le débarrasser de sa tunique de lin.

Bientôt, leurs trois corps entrelacés jouèrent eux aussi la mélodie d'un amour qu'ils chérissaient et entretenaient avec patience et tendresse. Roland se perdit sous les caresses de ses deux amants, se laissa chérir et adorer, les vénéra à son tour, et tous trois ne se laissèrent aller à dormir que lorsque le ciel au-dessus d'eux commença à se peindre des lueurs de l'aube.

Le jour se leva lentement sur le Royaume de France. Tout était paisible. Là, au cœur du monde, la vie respirait et se reposait doucement. Le ciel se teinta de rose et d'orangé, et les justes soupirèrent dans leur sommeil, apaisés pour un temps entre les bras des anges.

_Une fin un peu cliché, mais n'est-ce pas ce que sont les chansons de geste? Des recueils de clichés?_

_Merci à ceux qui m'auront lue, et que de belles choses vous arrivent!_

_De ma plus belle plume,_

_Layla_


	4. Note explicative

Bon, il y a des incompréhensions vis-à-vis de ce texte, donc je me réexplique :)

Premièrement, il s'agit de la _réécriture_ d'un texte médiéval. Je n'ai donc pas inventé l'histoire qui est développée ici : j'ai repris la même trame narrative, les mêmes personnages… Même les passages de baisers entre Ogier, Charlemagne et Roland sont dans le texte médiéval (que j'ai lu, oui, oui…).

Ensuite, je ne suis pas hostile envers les personnes qui pratiquent l'Islam. Ce texte est d'inspiration _médiévale_, et _catholique_. À l'époque, les Musulmans étaient considérés comme les méchants dans la littérature, comme le seraient les Russes ou les Allemands plus tard. Alors oui, les textes médiévaux diabolisent les Musulmans, mais ça ne représente absolument pas ma vision des choses. Je pratiquais le catholicisme, dont je m'éloigne de plus en plus pour plonger vers le Bouddhisme, et le Bouddhisme m'a appris que nous sommes tous des particules du même univers immense, et que nous pouvons tous partager la même énergie, le même amour.

Enfin, les personnages des romans médiévaux _sont_ des caricatures. Et encore, ici, j'ai ajouté une profondeur à tout le monde! Le roman où on développe la psychologie des personnages n'existe pas encore, les personnages sont des types, et les histoires suivent toutes le même schéma. Le roman tel que nous le connaissons aujourd'hui n'existe donc même pas.

Voilà. Je suis désolée d'avoir vexé certaines personnes pratiquant l'Islam, ce n'était absolument pas le but. Je fais de la danse folk, donc je rencontre toutes sortes de personnes, et je ne juge jamais quelqu'un à la religion qu'il pratique ou à la foi qu'il chérit, car j'ai été moi-même jugée à de nombreuses reprises là-dessus.

J'espère que j'ai été claire sur tous les fronts. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette note.

À bientôt,

Layla

(PS 1 : N'oubliez pas qu'un auteur peut défendre une thèse dans un texte sans y croire. C'est tout à fait possible, il suffit de se renseigner un peu, ou d'adopter la vision étroite de l'un des camps, en caricaturant l'autre. J'ai choisi le point de vue catholique parce que ce sont eux, malgré tout, qui ont fait le plus d'erreurs dans cette partie de leur histoire, même s'ils l'admettent peu. Il aurait été facile de les diaboliser également.)

(PS 2 : L'écriture permet à l'auteur d'avoir la protection de la fiction. Ce texte _est_ une fiction. Mais je ne me dérobe pas aux questions et aux remontrances. Je sais que je n'ai voulu blesser personne. Je ne m'explique pas pour moi, mais pour vous : pour que personne ne reparte d'ici avec les mauvaises idées en tête.)


End file.
